


In Your Arms

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Gap Romance, F/M, Happy New Year!, I just wanted some fluff bro, Kisses, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: Cedric and Sofia share the morning together. Happy New Year!
Relationships: Cedfia - Relationship, Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Sofia is an adult in this story, of course.

Cedric shivered as a cold breeze blew in through the tower. Blinking his eyes open blearily, he looked to see the window still left open from the viewing of last night's celebratory displays, after he had become distracted by...other things...

With a flick of his wand, he sealed it shut. Preventing any futher intrusions to his sanctity of warmth. That taken care of, he snuggled further under the blankets, and closer to the very person who had occupied his attention so thoroughly last night.

He sighed in contentment, relishing the feel of her bare skin against his own. So soft...so warm... He had to wonder how in the Ever Realm he'd ever managed to get through winter without her before.

Slowly Sofia started to rouse as her husband's embrace became increasingly affectionate. An amused smile finding it's way on her face as she considered how ironic it was that this man, who used to stiffen uncomfortably whenever she gifted him with hugs during her childhood, had turned out to be quite the cuddler upon their marriage. Especially when the weather was cold like this.

She shifted to face him in their bed. Holding and caressing him in return, until at last he planted a good morning kiss on her lips.

"Mmm," she moaned in delight. "Happy Birthday, Cedric."

"Happy New Year, my love," the two of them echoing the same sentiment they had shared last night when the clock struck midnight, and the show of fireworks had been forgotten as a sweet kiss led them to where they were now.

Speaking of which, despite the fresh start of a new year awaiting them. Neither of them were too keen on leaving the warmth of their bed just yet...

The couple smiled dreamily at one another. Foreheads touching in a moment of innocent bliss. Before melting into tender kisses and warm snuggles once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Here's me jumping on the "Cedric's birthday is New Years" fanon train. Toot toot! Also this fic is now my new shortest fic, lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short bite of fluff, and I wish you good things this year 🥰


End file.
